The Study of Oral Health in Greece is being conducted in Athens, Greece, in collaboration with the Dr. Zavras, a dentist and Ph.D. student in the Department of Oral Health Policy and Epidemiology at School of Dental Medicine, Harvard University. This is a case-control study of oral cancer based on recruitment in hospitals in Athens, Greece. We are collaborating with Dr. Zavras on the molecular and statistical analyses to be performed for this study. Risk factors, family histories of cancer and biological samples (oral rinses and brushings, tumor biopsy or surgical specimens (if available) and blood spots on filter paper) are being delivered to our laboratory for patients and controls. We have begun to evaluate genes potentially responsible for oral cancer, such as those of the cytochrome P450 pathway. The role of human papilloma virus, including interaction with variation at HLA genes will also be studied. Molecular analyses will be conducted to assess mutations in oncogenes and tumor suppresser genes in tumor tissues, and these results will be correlated with the subjects' exposure to risk factors such as smoking and drinking as well as protective factors including the consumption of fresh fruits and vegetables. This is a case-control study of oral cancer based on recruitment in hospitals in Athens, Greece. We are collaborating with Dr. Zavras on the molecular and statistical analyses to be performed for this study. Risk factors, family histories of cancer and biological samples (oral rinses and brushings, tumor biopsy or surgical specimens (if available) and blood spots on filter paper) are being delivered to our laboratory for patients and controls. We have begun to evaluate genes potentially responsible for oral cancer, such as those of the cytochrome P450 pathway. The role of human papilloma virus, including interaction with variation at HLA genes will also be studied. Molecular analyses will be conducted to assess mutations in oncogenes and tumor suppresser genes in tumor tissues, and these results will be correlated with the subjects' exposure to risk factors such as smoking and drinking as well as protective factors including the consumption of fresh fruits and vegetables.